warriors heart
by dr-09
Summary: When Ichigo Find out that he love Rukia a new battle begins and they are after non other then Rukia her self and top it all off a uncanny love rival appears can Ichigo endure all this and just after his graduation
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was walking back home from school think about the event that happened earlier the day after graduation

**FLASHBACK**

**Ichigo POV**

I was walking around the gym feeling excitement for graduation it was the last day of high school and I have no school to worry about for a while now but at the same time I was sad and all because that stupid midget (aka Rukia Kuchiki) had a study mission to go to and if I wanted her back soon to talk to her she had to do the mission asap and be back by the end of today wish I can't wait I really need to talk to her to tell her how I feel and my decision in life, well that is on till I hear someone calling my name.

" Ichigo..." I turned to find Orihime Inoue right next to me like almost on top of me

"hello Orihime what's up" I ask her

"well... im... you see... am... well if you like if... if its possible... well you like to am... WELL YOU GO OUT WITH ME ICHIGO" Orihime said

I thought _is this really happening... to me... here I am thinking of ways to talk to Rukia tonight and out of nowhere jumps Orihime just ask me out... really_ I looked at her and I saw she saw about to say something till I interrupted her and said "am Orihime... am you see... I really like you" she got a little to excited to soon "but I can't lie to you im in love with someone else... im truly am sorry Orihime I hope we can still be friends" I didn't know what to do after that

"o... a... its ok... ... bye" Orihime said crying running away make her way out of the gym

I feel like the biggest jerk ever but I can't lie to her and my self I love Rukia and I can't change that so as the day go by and graduation ended and my family more like Yuzu and dad war screeming my name saing congratulations and my dad saing that i have become a man now and as the day whent by I saw non other then Tatsuki Arisawa my friend and best friend more like a sister to Orihime was giving me the evil eye, yeah she wanted to kill me and I bet I know why

"ICHIGO! what the hell is wrong with you why you make Orihime cry today, today out of all days why!?" Tatsuki ask me well minus well face the music

"she confessed to me earlier today and I just can't lie to her Tatsuki I don't love her I don't even like her that way she is just a friend that's all" I told her waiting for her to hit me but to my surprise she did'nt

she looked at me with that evil eyes she makes when she said "well I hope that she can return your feelings... don't get me wrong I still wish you had said yes to Orihime but... I can believe im going to say this but your right so don't worry ok and good luck ok..." Tatsuki turned around and was about to walk away when she stopped and turn to look at me " o and yes I had my suspicion but now I know your feelings for her Rukia I mean she is a good person so I don't mind ok good luck" she started to walk away

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I started to think _was I really that obvious about my feelings for Rukia... what if she knows too and doesn't know how to respond to them?... what if she laughed at me in secret? wait she will never do that... ahhh what if she said she likes someone else or sees me like a little kid to immature for her_ I was really panicking at this point

when I got home and open the door the first person to welcome me home its non other then

"WELCOME BACK ICHI AH!" my dad Isshin Kurosaki obviously I stop him by kicking him in the face

"can you be a normal dad and welcome me normally!" when I officially enter my home I saw non other then Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya and the one I was truly waiting for Rukia Kuchiki

"why hello there Ichigo sorry we didn't maid it in time for the ceremony of your graduation but at least we are here now right... congratulations strawberry you earn it" Rukia said to me with that smile that makes my legs become like jelly

"thanks and its ok you told me so it's ok im Rukia can we talk?" I ask her in high hopes

" yeah Ichigo what's going in?" Rukia ask me

"well.. you I.. I... I lov""Rukia... Kurosaki congratulations on your graduation... what's going on here?" man I was about to say it when Toshiro came and interrupted me when I notice and started thinking _did he just call Rukia by her first name? and did he just put his hand on her shoulder well good thing she moved or else I don't know what I done if she did'nt_

during the party the hole time Rangiku saw on drinking not a surprise there, with my dad, and Renji Byakuya was well I don't what he was doing and I was beside Rukia and she was my mine and I notice the attention that Toshiro was given to Rukia what the hell its going I mean Rukia its acting normal but Toshiro was well I don't know different to Rukia I like to know what's going on here.


	2. Chapter 2

**ICHIGO POV**

It almos the end of the night and the party was almost over too and I finally had the chance to talk to Rukia but a midget call Toshiro follow her almost everywhere she whent really the only time he did'nt follow her was when she when to the washroom really what's up with him but all thanks to Rangiku by taking him with her to Orihime house he be like a dog following its owner and Byakuya left early saying something about a meeting that hi can't miss and congratulate me and wish me greatness anf left Renji was well carry to hat and clogs plase (aka Kisuke Urahara) and now its just my sisthers whom are sleep now and my dad pass out in the couch and now Im now in the most perfect moment in the roof top of my house admiring the moon with non other then Rukia

"so how was you mission" I ask trying to start a conversation

"it was good fast too" Rukia answers back but still keeping her eyes in the moon "and you how was you last day?"

"it was ok don't have to worry about school for now" I saw nervous but its now or never

"hey Rukia you know that your my best friend and I trust you completely with my life"I said

"yes Ichigo as to I.. and i been wanted to tell you that"Rukia did'nt finish cause I interrupt her

"and well all this time we spend together I keep them save with me and well... _man now I know how Orihime feel like today... _you see well you..." I look away from her scard of her reaction "well you go out with me not like friends but like boyfriend and girlfriend" I was shaking me shakin wow right

i was scard of what my happend next but thats when I feel a hand on my cheek and that may me look

**Rukia pov**

I was shocked of what I have hear _am I dreaming... no Im not_

"yes" I responded

"I knew it you say.. wait what?" I chigo ask me

"oh like I have to repeat my self" I look at him with the biggest blush you can ever imagine " I said YES Ichigo I love to AH!" I did'nt had the time to finish what I wanted to say cause hi pick me up in to a big hug and said

"really Im not dreaming Im I?" hi ask with the most biggest smile in his face

"no your not Ichigo I wanted to say is... I love you" thats when Ichigo pull me in to a kiss it was so sweet like strawberries

that kiss surprise me but in no hesitation I started to kiss him back

"I love you Rukia I love you more then you can ever imagine" Ichigo said and grabbing my cheeks and was leading forward for another kiss till I realize a spiritual pressure

" did you feel that?" I ask him

" no what you feel is it a hollow?" Ichigo ask me grabbing my head

"I don't know its different its" I was about to say something else when

" well it looks like we had found what we begin looking for"

**Ichigo pov**

Rukia and I had finally mad it official and the moment was nothing but perfect that is on till we go interrupted by something or someone

"can I kill them o please can I Lust" the little boy said in excitement

"you can do whatever you like with the boy just keep the girl... for now or else" the woman didn't get to finish her sentence

"who are you and what you want?" I ask trying to hide Rukia but she didn't let me when something huge hit the both of us and when we were about to hit the ground Rukia takes the spirit glove and get me out of my gigai and her the soul candy and land on the ground

"well that wasn't berry nice here we are thinking after decades of searching we have found the crystal heart and see what we do with you and you rudely interrupt us" a big tall man said with his hammers about to hit us again

"care full Pride we can't hurt the crystal remember" Lust said "you can do whatever you like with the boy instead"

"ahhh I wanted to kill him" the boy said " sorry Wrath but we don't have time for playing around we need the heart and most go to the king soon" Lust said

the big one jump at me, attacking me with his hammers

"ICHIGO!" Rukia said and she was about to come and help me when I saw she was blocked by the woman and the kid

**NOBODY'S POV**

Rukia was trying to get to Ichigo but the Lust and Wrath just didn't let her and Ichigo was having problems getting to Rukia himself

"who are you? what you want? what's your porpoise here?" Rukia ask trying to buy some time for the others to get their for their aid

" I thought I have made it clear we want the crystal heart" Lust said pointing at Rukia

"what do you mean? what are you guys" Rukia said confused of the situation

" we are the human greatest sins my dear and you are the life" Lust and Wrath launch at Rukia trying to capture her

Ichigo saw this and try to get to his lover when hi was stop by on attack from Pride

_dammit I can't get to Rukia with this big problem infront of me... _Ichigo then look at Rukia whom she try to stay save from the those that are trying to get her _Rukia I most get to her dammit_

" come on girl dont be like that we just need you come with us" Wrath said apuntando aiming at Rukia but Rukia has a sou reaper she won't go with out a fight

"DANCE SODE NO SHIRAYUKI" Rukia grabs her sword and start attacking when

"rain over the frosted heavens HYOURINMARU!" Toshiro Hitsugaya attack Wrath protecting Rukia

"Capten Hitsugaya" Rukia said in surprise

"Rukia are you ok? what's going on here?" Toshiro ask pointing Hyourinmaru to the enemy

"yes Capten thank you and whey are.." Rukia did'nt got the chance to finish when Wrath started to attack Toshiro "CAPTEN!" Rukia was about to help when Lust stop her

" like I said your coming with us" Lust said spreading something at Rukia making her spiritual pressure to drop and making her week

just when Lust was about to get Rukia Ichigo steps in and stop Lust

"RUKIA are you ok?" Ichigo ask her seeing she wont move from that spot Ichigo decided to pick her up and carry her when hi got attack by Pride and sending him to the wall

"sorry I got a distracted for a minute their now where were we oh yeah" Pride launched him self to Ichigo but Ichigo dodge and attack back sending Pride flying at the same time Toshiro send flying Wrath as well

"Toshiro you here too" Ichigo said

"that's Capten Hitsugaya to you and yeah I felt Rukia and your spiritual pressure and rush here" Toshiro said keeping his eyes on the enemy

"where are the other?" Ichigo ask guessing why they are not there yet

"they are to drunk to fight... so by the way they attacking my guess is they want Rukia right?" Toshiro stated

" yeah saying something about need the crystal heart and somehow they need Rukia"Ichigo said

"well it looks like we have been summoned back Pride, Wrath lets go king need us... we see each other again soon that i promise you lets go boys" Lust said disappearing with Pride and Wrath


	3. Chapter 3

**ICHIGO POV**

Toshiro and I were seating in the table in Urahara shop drinking tea

" so can anyone tell me what happened?" Urahara ask putting his tea down on the table

" we got attacked by someone call the deathly sense and they were targeting Rukia saying something about the crystal heart and she had something to do with it" I said while scratching the back of my head

"mmm interesting im going to take a look at this in the meantime why don't you relax" Urahara said

A's soon as he said that I got up to see Rukia whom was resting I sit down right next to her and grab her hand and I noticed Toshiro sit down next to her as well and just looking at her

" I know this is going to sound weird but..." I didn't got the chance to finish when he interrupted

" what were you doing with Rukia in the rooftop Kurosaki?" Toshiro ask me with iteration

" we were just talking..." " about what?" Toshiro interrupted me

_what the hell did he just _

" ok first what I talk too her has nothing to do with you and second are you... jealous Toshiro?" I ask him

" that's Captain Hitsugaya to you" Toshiro said while getting up and leave the room leaving me with Rukia

_he never answered my question that midget_

the next day when I opened my eyes it was morning already

"hey" I heard and that made me look up

" morning Ichigo" Rukia said with a smile

"hey how you feel?" I ask her holding her hand

" better thanks" Rukia said with a blush and she was about to say something else when I cut her off by pulling her in to a kiss, she was surprised at first but then started to kiss me back

" good... im Rukia I have a question... I hope you don't get mad me but... did something happened between you and Toshiro?" I ask nervously and then I felt a hit

" HEY WHAT THE HELL!" " I THINK THAT'S MY QUESTION WHAT THE HELL ICHIGO REALLY... really Ichigo do you honestly believe that something happened between Captain Hitsugaya and me really one of my Captains... Ichigo what mad you think this?" Rukia ask me thats when I look down and said

" no its just... didn't you thought Toshiro was acting weird yesterday?" I ask Rukia looking at her

**RUKIA POV**

I look at Ichigo thinking if there was something behind it and that's when it hit me

" well now that I think about it yeah a little but..." I look at Ichigo

" well I don't know I mean his been acting that way sense the mission we went together" I look down tapping my shin with my finger

" what you mean?" well I expected this question somehow

" well you remember the mission I just went recently" hi nodded " well I was assigned with Captain Hitsugaya... we went to Hueco Mundo cause their has been a lot of activity lately so we when their everything was normal but... after we got back hi started to act the way he was acting yesterday" I told Ichigo

"so... that's it?" I look at him when he ask me that " yes that's it" then Ichigo pull me in for another kiss when the door open

**TOSHIRO POV**

I open the to see Ichigo really close to Rukia but I decided to ignore it

" Rukia how you feel?" I ask her when I notice Ichigo holding her hand and not letting it go

" im fine Captain Hitsugaya thank you" Rukia said to me

" do you remember what happen last night?" I place my hand on her shoulder she nodded " yes Captain they wantend the crystal heart and some how im involved with it they call them self the human deathly scene" Rukia stated

" well thats something we most look after and not let you be alone as much as possible..." " I can look after her thats no pro..." I didn't let Ichigo finish " Kurosaki you have you family to look after and Rukia cant be exposed out of the open like that... I take the first look than you" I stated to him letting him know that I can protect her " well if she comes home with me then she have my dad too and" " and what have your sisther exposed to the danger too" Ichigo and I were staring at each other he was abouth to say something but thats when Urahara come in

" Little Shiro is right Ichigo..." we turn around to see Urahara with a book with him " Yoruichi and I made some research and find out that the people you fight yesterday and find out that a long story behind this they are tell me something Ichigo what are the man's deathly seance?" Urahara ask Ichigo " what do you mean about that just go straight to the point" Ichigo saaid irritated

" well the the man's deathly seance are... Envy, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth and Pride and they all created by humankind but in this case its a little different because of this" Urahara holds the book and pass it to Rukia

**NOBODY POV**

" its a legend that happend about thousand decades even before Captain Commander Yamamoto was born but thats not all... this legend its about a world of light creatures they give life to people and give out energy but thats not all this creatures can use the energy and fight with it and take life away too but one day a man arrive to that world creating terror and destroying evething he wanted power so he use the deathly seance as weapons and turn them in to human creatures and fight.. the light creatures fight back but the dackness was to much and it was taking over the worlds turning them in to dack so the light creatures had made a decided to save the worlds and the lifes in it and scatter and give their life force to protect the worlds but thats not all... it appears that one was carrying a light creature and save it in to the moon and hteir was one thing that this creatures were known for was their eyes... you see they had a different color of eyes it was..." that when Urahara look at Rukia and said " violet just like Rukia here


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so I was having problems with my computer, and I have to do the chapters till now in my cell phone, that bite my butt cause of all the errors that happen, and when I was trying to fix it, but I got really sick, but Im doing better now and ready to fix and continue thanks for your reviews they are of great help**

**Ichigo POV**

I was at work, the only thing that I can think of was Rukia, her death when she was a baby its a mister all on its self, but now we must deal with were she comes from, and if I feel like this... well I can't even imagine what Rukia is feeling now, _man I wish I was by her side now, but I know she's in good hands, but somehow I don't like the way Toshiro was trying to get rid of me or something, or maybe I'm just reading it to much, but... but why I have this feeling that I don't like it, anyway I wish my shift well be over soon I want to see her damit._

"hello earth to Ichigo...'hit' ICHIGO WAKE UP DAMIT!"

"what the hell Ikumi, why you hit me this time for!?" I said while I knead my head, and then bang another hit in the head again. "WHAT THE HELL!" this time it was Kaoru Unagiya (AKA Ikumi Unagiya son). "hm... that's what you get""WHY YOU LITTLE" I said angry, "oh my baby your so good to you lovely mom", Ikumi said while hugging her son.

"so what is it Ikumi, what you want now?" I ask her.

"well I dont know maybe you gone, I can clearly see that something is bothering you, and I can't have you making mistakes so go." I look at her with wide eyes, and then I started running to the door waving saing "thanks" to her end left.

Finally I arrive at Urahara's shop "Ichigo what a surprise to see you here so soon" Urahara said " Urahara hi, is...""oh yes Rukia is still in ben sleeping, you can go and see her now if you like" well Urahara did'nt have to tell me twice I ran pass him to see my girlfriend, but what a surprise I get when I did.

I saw red, and before I knew it I hit Toshiro, and send him flying. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO GIRLFRIEND YOU WHITE HAIR MIDGET?, WAIT FORGET IT I KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING, WHAT HELL YOUR KISSING MY GIRL YOU LITTLE?!"" ok Kurosaki we are adult's here, and we can talk everything out." Toshiro said trying to calm me out, but I did'nt listen to him, "ok talk, we talk, fist of all, WHAT THE HELL YOU..""let's go outside ok Kurosaki, then we can talk, Rukia is sleeping and I dont want to wake her up" Toshiro said and got out of the room.

when we got out of the room, we whent to have a tee, I saw him calm, like nothing has happen, and when I wa about to say somthing he started to say,"ok to answer all of idiotix questions... a few weeks ago Rukia, me and some others whent to a mission, and... _'I look at him, and his face change, and I think hi even smile a little'_... I got distracted, you can thank Rangiku for that, I got attacked in the back by a hollow, and out of nowhere Rukia came and save me, and some how when Rukia and I attacked the hollow, I... I feelt something like a connection, it was something I never feelt not even with Momo, it tuck me some time but I... Kurosaki, im in love with Rukia Kuchiki and I'm going to fight for her Kurosaki Ichigo". Toshiso said to me, looking at me in the eye.

I really wanted to hit him, again, but "I well not give Rukia to you, she's with me, and I'am planing on keeping it that way To-shi-ro, I'm not going to stop you, but I'm not going to let you kiss her ok, that will be my job, as her BOYFRIEND and all, cause you know I AM HER BOYFRIEND, I accept your challenge""ok Kurosaki, now about the enemy, we have to find out more about the crystal heart, and stop them" Toshiro said.

"oooooook now that evcerthing is settled lets get back to business." Urahara pop out no where "I took the freedom on calling Soul Society, and ask the captains, and yes that implies telling them what happen here, but so far nothing, this, this is something that it can be well, I hate to say it, but it can be well, out of our hands, for the first time Im... Im... at lost here, I dont know what to do. I just hope Yoruichi has better luck then I did." at that point I feelt hopeless.

"well Kisuke just like you nothing" Yoruichi came in form of a cat "I also went to Soul Society to ask Kukaku, and she has nothing too, I even went to Byakuya, but nothing on his end, but hi said he well look into the noble clans and see what it come up to, but till that happens were still got nothing in our hands" Yoruichi stated.

I feelt useless "so now we have to wait and see". I didnt bother to listen to what Urahara and Yoruichi, I got up and went to Rukia's room and stay their, holding her hand, then kiss her on the lips... _I wont let no one hurt you or take you away from me... never_.


End file.
